Nagahashi Akari
Nagahashi Akari (永橋 あかり Nagahashi Akari) is the main character of the show and was made the leader of the team in Episode 13. She loves reading and electronics and tends to be very silly. Her alter ego is Cure Ruby (キュア ルビー Kyua Rubī). Appearance Akari has brown hair that she keeps up in a high ponytail which is held up by a red hair tie. She has brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a red long-sleeved shirt, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle, light blue jeans and red and white sneakers. As Cure Ruby, her hair goes red and goes in a side ponytail which is high up by a red band which has a golden heart-shaped pin on it. Her eyes go pale red. Her dress consists of a.... Personality Akari is a second year at Takayama Public Middle School who partcipates in no club activities since she thinks they are a waste of time. She loves watching magical girl anime, resulting in how she knew the Shiny Bracelet was a tranformation device to become a superhero. She can be shy to people she doesn't know but can be extremely silly when people get to know her. At school, she is seen reading a lot and when she sets foot in an electronic shop or sees something electronic, she just has to play with it. She tends to solve puzzles in the park from time to time. History When Akari was solving a puzzle at Takayama Park, a Kuroppoi was summoned by Rara and attacked the people at the park. Akari ran to the gates with the crowd of people but had tripped and was trapped in the park with only Rara and the Kuroppoi monster to keep her company. She finds out that Rara want some Legendary Items and was attacked by the Kuroppoi when she tried to get to the park gates while three mascots tried to hurt the Kuroppoi. She was glued to a tree when a red jewel appears in front of her and transforms into a Shiny Bracelet, which freed Akari and gave her the power to transform into Cure Ruby. As Cure Ruby, Akari defeats the Kuroppoi with her attack Fire Explosion and finds out that the three mascots are named Ever, Stone and Glitter and that they came from Twinkle Kingdom. Relationships Hosotera Nanami - She becomes Akari's first friend and gets along a lot better with Akari than Haruka does. Ever- Ever stays over at Akari house while she is staying at Takayama Town. They get along well and thinks of Akari as a little sister. She likes giving Shigemi fashion tips. Nagahashi Azami - Akari is always there for Azami when she is upset and hates it when boys dump her since Azami has a lovely personality and doesn't know why boys dump her a week after they started dating. Akari works together with Ever and Shigemi to keep Azami happy. Cure Ruby "The Powerful Flame That Fills the Earth with Fire, Cure Ruby!" 火で地球を塗りつぶし強力な炎は、キュア ルビー！ "Hi de chikyū o nuritsubushi kyōryokuna honō wa, Kyua Rubī!" Cure Ruby (キュア ルビー Kyua Rubī) is Akari's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her theme colour is red and she uses the power of fire to attack Dark Star. When not using her attacks, she is mostly using her hands to throw punches and legs to throw kicks. She can do more powerful punches and kicks if she puts "Fire" before doing her move (e.g Fire Punch). Transformation Akari holds her right arm up with the Sparkle Bracelet on, in front of her and places her red Jewel Shard on her bracelet and yells out "Pretty Cure Glistening Power!" and spins around which starts her transformation. First off, her hair grows longer and goes into a side ponytail and turns red and her eyes go pale red. Her arm warmers then appear followed by her hair accessories and earrings and choker. Her top appears then her bow and the frill. Her skirt than appears and she swipes her hand over her skirt to make her belt appear followed by her boots. She than flys from the sky and does her introduction speech. Attacks Fire Explosion (ファイアー エクスプロージョン Faiā Ekusupurōjon) is Cure Ruby's main purification attack. She gathers all her energy to make a fireball glow in front of her faced up palm and yells the incantation, making the fireball grow larger and fly towards the Kuroppoi, purifying it. Fire Punch (ファイアー パンチ Faiā Panchi) is Cure Ruby's more powerful punch. She just punches the enemy and yells out the incantation while punching. Fire Kick (ファイアー キック Faiā Kikku) is Cure Ruby's more powerful kick. She just kicks the enemy and yells out the incantation while kicking. Eternal Cure Ruby "The Eternal Flame That Never Goes Out! Eternal Cure Ruby!" 外に出ることはありません永遠の炎！永遠のキュアルビー！ "Soto ni deru koto wa arimasen eien no honō! Eien no Kyua Rubī!" Eternal Cure Ruby (永遠 の キュア ルビー Eien no Kyua Rubī) is the legendary form that Cure Ruby processes in the movie and from Episode 46 to Episode 48. She is able to wield the Eternal Staff in this form. Legendary Cure Ruby Legendary Cure Ruby (伝説 の キュア ルビー Densetsu no Kyua Rubī) is the ultimate form that Cure Ruby is granted with the other Cures in Episode 49 to defeat Dark Queen. This form only last till Dark Queen is defeated. With the other Cures, Cure Ruby can use the ultimate attack Ultimate Rainbow Jewel Blast to defeat Dark Queen. Songs Etymology Nagahashi (永橋): Naga (永) means eternal, while Hashi (橋) means bridge. Put the two kanji together and it means eternal bridge. Akari (あかり): Akari (灯) means either light or brightness. Cure Ruby (キュア ルビー): Her Cure alias is Ruby, which comes the english name for the red jewel, the ruby. This fits Jewel Star Pretty Cure's theme and Akari's power. Trivia * Akari's perosnality is based of CureRuby Gallery Category:Jewel Star Pretty Cure Category:Jewel Star Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:CureRuby Category:User:CureRuby